


Lyrics and Love Songs

by Theyreonlynoodles



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles
Summary: Ted writes his feelings down for Bill and chickens out, Bill comes home upset from a co-workers words. If only there was something to make him feel better....
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Lyrics and Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Does use the f-slur at one point in the story!!!

Ted hadn't really thought about this before he did it. Well, that was a lie. He'd thought about it long and hard, pouring his heart and soul into the piece of paper in front of him. Hell, he'd even borrowed a dictionary his dad kept at the house just so he could use the right words. He'd spent, days- weeks on the lyrics set out in front of him. Even had a melody picked out so he could pluck his guitar while he sang them.

He had just never actually thought about how Bill would react to them. Especially considering they were, y'know, about him. Or what would happen afterwards.

He stared at the sheet of paper in front of him, sitting at the end of his bed in their shared room. His guitar was strapped around his neck, and he licked his lips as he read the words over once more. When Bill got back from his shift, they were supposed to work on some of their songs. Pitch some ideas for the next album. While Ted didn't really care if this made it onto it, he was suddenly worried about how his blonde haired friend would react. Painfully aware of how he could react. In Bills voice, he imagined him saying various things such as,

"C'mon, this is supposed to be serious." Which would be most egregious in Ted's opinion if the blonde didn't think he was being serious. Or, most heinously, if Bill responded with a short and joking, "Fag." He stared at the paper in his hands, and quickly grabbed the pencil he had tossed onto his bed. He told himself that he could just rewrite it, but he found himself going to scratch out or erase so much of the song that he finally just sighed. He hadn't touched a word on the paper, and, in a small burst of frustration, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it towards Bills side of the room instead.

After setting his head in his hands for a moment, he took off his guitar and went to find it. He carefully unballed the paper, and even used their bedside table to try to uncrumple it as much as possible. He stared at the paper again for a moment, rereading the words he had long ago memorized.

Ted was completely and utterly lost. He had no idea what to do, and the worst thing was that Bill was his most trusted confidant. Whenever he had an issue as bogus as this one, he would usually just ask his friend. Since that was impossible, Ted sat on the edge of his bed and stared at Bills side of the room.

How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was totally in love with him? His thoughts drifted to the blonde, thinking about his head of gold curls. His downturned hazel-green eyes. His pink mouth. His thoughts started to trail elsewhere, but Ted was quick to shake his head. He didn't need his mind to be clouded, especially when his rejection could be imminent. He panicked the second he heard a key in the door, their apartment having paper-thin walls. Without thinking, he balled the paper up again and tossed it away. He grabbed his guitar and met Bill in the living room, and he was met with a,

"Hey, dude." He was quick to notice that the blonde seemed almost as troubled as he did. Bill barely met his eyes, and his mouth seemed to have taken a semi-permanent downturn. Ted was more than willing to let whatever issue Bill had with work catch the majority of his attention, and he responded with,

"Hey, how was work?" Ted wasn't surprised when the blonde frowned, dropped his keys by the door, and said,

"Most heinous." And Ted nodded. Bill wasn't always in a bad mood when he arrived back to their apartment, but he was always the quicker to anger between the two. Ted gave him a sympathetic nod, his hair flipping in front of his face.

"Bogus. Wanna talk about it?" He asked, but, to his surprise, the shorter shook his head. He simply ditched his flannel, which he wore to cover his work uniform.

"Not right now. I'm gonna take a shower and then let's work on some new material." Bill said, and Ted didn't argue. He watched as his friend walked past him, watching as he made his way for the door to their bedroom. When he closed it behind him, Ted looked around for a moment and sighed. When he heard the shower start, he decided that perhaps he could make him feel better by ordering a pizza.

By the time the shower had turned off, Ted had already called the pizza in and had nearly forgotten about his plans for tonight. It was just going to be a normal band rehearsal, one where he could ignore his feelings in favor of not making his best friends day worse. Until, he saw his best friend, his curls still damp and drying from his shower, come out in a pair of comfy sweats and a crop-top. Ted's eyes would've been focused on the exposed skin of his abdomen if he hadn't noticed the paper in his hands instead.

\---

Bill knew he had a habit of getting easily riled up. Hell, he'd once even broken the time machine out of momentary frustration. So, when his coworker started joking about him and Ted dating, he knew he shouldn't have let it get him so mad.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ted. He thought his companion was most excellent. It was just that his coworker had cooed and crowed about how he and Ted would make "such a cute couple", and had even made a dirtier joke about the brunette. Well, attempted. They'd been entertaining the idea of Ted being a "fruit" and had only gotten the words, "Ted would probably love to-" before Bill had quickly told them to shut up. The comment had made his cheeks uncomfortably pink, even if they hadn't even finished it. Possibilities and images flashed through his mind, all starring his best friend. He quickly pushed them away, nearly scorching himself with hot cheese.

He didn't talk to his coworker for the rest of his shift, anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin. He didn't like them talking about Ted like that. Bill would be most livid if Ted, as goofy and kind as he was, ever heard those words. Ever knew that they had described. He didn't want Ted to feel embarrassed, but mostly his thoughts drifted to how else the brunette could react. What if he just laughed it off? Didn't even pay the comment a second thought because well- it simply just wasn't true. That tugged most heinously at his heartstrings, making his eyebrows furrow as he thought about it. Or, worse, what if Ted reacted most egregiously and decided to stop hanging out with him as much? While Bill never truly intended on telling the brunette about his feelings, he still cherished the time they spent together. He was most willing to just be friends with his lovely companion, even if he sometimes wished for more. Still, the idea of being rejected made him feel terrible. Bill knew he had been most unpleasant to the customers of Pretzel and Cheese after that, but he couldn't help it. His mood had gone irrevocably sour.

Even the sight of Ted's dopey face was little help to his mood, and it pained him to deny the brunette one of their heart-to-hearts. But how could he explain that the reason he was so upset was because of what someone had said about him? Was about how he was worried that Ted would reject him? So, instead, he decided on a shower and music to calm his mind, and he hoped just spending time with his best friend would lighten his mood.

When he got out, he'd put on a simple crop top and sweats that he found off the floor. He had to move a crumbled ball near them, and he nearly didn't think twice about it. But he knew that Ted was always harder on his lyrics than he should be, so he picked it up off the floor and unballed it. As he read it over, he could feel his hand tightening on the thin piece of paper. He read it over again. Once, twice, and then a third time. Just to make sure he understood the meaning of the words he was reading. Sure, Bill could tell himself that this was about anyone. That this could be about another curly-haired blonde best friend named Bill that Ted had. But, no, Bill knew this was about him, and he, more importantly, knew what this was. He didn't even bother to try to dry his hair.

Bill walked out of the room, a million thoughts crossing through his mind. He walked over to the couch, and sat besides his taller friend. He didn't say a word, but he scooted closer to him so their knees bumped together. Finally, a smile and a small gust of a laugh left his mouth. He looked over at his friend, years of admiration, adoration, and, well, affection being affirmed with a single page. He looked over at his most excellent friend as Ted stuttered and stumbled over his words,

"I- Uh, I can explain- I didn't think- Listen, dude," He said, his eyes wide and his mouth parted as he rung his hands out in front of him. But Bill could barely focus on that, his heart swelling with joy. He interrupted him with a simple,

"Shut up, Ted." And Ted did exactly that. His mouth clammed up almost comically, and Bill found himself smiling. He could see the blush dusting his cheeks, and Bill thought to ask, "This is about me, right?" He knew it had to be, but Ted's slow nod was that final act of confirmation that he needed. Bill looked down at it again, and then at the boy next to him. "Is it- Can I kiss you, dude?"

The brunette stared at his friend in surprise at the question, his mouth opening once more but this time a single sound didn't come out. It took him a moment to find his voice, and then he said,

"Totally."


End file.
